Known in the present state of the art are methods for studying the state of the eyeball blood supply, e.g., a method involving the recording of the parameters of the eyeball hemodynamics, the linear velocity of the blood flow in the ophthalmic artery in the area of two-thirds of the superciliary arch (SU, A, 1,120,998).
The aforementioned method cannot, however, be employed for diagnosis of an early stage of optic nerve blood supply disturbance, since it fails to determine the state of the optic nerve hemodynamics.
One more state-of-the-art method for studying the state of the eyeball blood supply is known to consist in that there is carried out successively compression of the superficial temporal artery, the angular artery and the maxillary artery and simultaneously there is recorded successively the linear velocity of the blood flow in the ophthalmic artery, while the state of the eyeball blood supply at a given instant is determined according to that artery or a combination of arteries, the compression of which results in the maximum blood flow velocity along the ophthalmic artery (SU, A, 1,388,030).
The method mentioned above, however, fails to determine the state of the optic nerve hemodynamic parameters, such as volumetric and linear blood flow velocity in the ciliary arteries supplying the optic nerve; therefore, the method cannot be used for diagnosis of an early state of optic nerve blood supply disturbance.